Galaxy Wars
by RyuNoTsume99
Summary: me: This is my first story! so don't mad at me, ryuga is going to be soren in here Ryuga: soren? who is he? me: he was the hero here, a young owl with strong spirit and dreams to become the guardian Ryuga: fine with me... me: i'm going to add my own character named yuriko yuriko: wha-? why the f*** i have to be in this story! Ryuto: just get on with this!


**Legend tales of a warrior that fights for justice, peace and truth. They are known as the warriors from the star kingdom that once ruled by a king of gods, the mighty zeus, they fight against an evil kingdom whom they battle since the world has not been created, the hell kingdom. The battle was ferocious, until lize of steel, who was the legendary warrior, kill the leader of the evils, hades, but some say the evil hades survived the attack , wears a metal mask to hide his severly wounded face and plans to rule the whole kingdom on the universe and revived an ultimate evil, nemesis, the black sun.**

Chapter 1: The Capture

" alright that's enough for one night young dragons, now off to bed.."

" okay.."

The two young dragons sleep beside their mother. Ryuga, the older brother in the family, who was a Chinese dragon, dreamed to be one of the warrior of the star kingdom one day, his brother, ryuto, who was an European dragon, follows his brother's dream to become a warrior. One morning, their mother went to traveling, she told the babysitter, who was a snake , named , to look for the young dragons, ryuga was bored of this babysitter and plans to go on a hunting,

" nee-san!, where are you going?" ryuto asked

" I'm bored of this old babysitter, I want to go hunting,"

" well, I'm coming with you! It's boring in here too,"

" fine, c'mon, we have to sneak out while she was sleeping,"

So the two dragons finally reached a forest, ryuto saw a big deer , ryuga told him to see the situations around them, and it's all clear, ryuga try to sneak quietly like a snake, ryuto follows his brother's tracks, ryuga halted, so did ryuto. The deer began to sense something dangerous coming and it slowly walks away, ryuga walks slowly as ryuto stay, waiting an order from his brother, the deer suddenly began in action, ryuga chases the deer and ryuto followed, the deer was running faster than ryuga, ryuga boosted his flying speed, ryuto tries to catch up his brother, ryuga didn't notice a tree trunk and was hit on the snout , letting the deer escape.

" damnit! I almost get it on my claws, ow!," ryuga moaned, rubbing his snout

" nee-san!, are you alright?," ryuto asked

" that's enough for today, let's go home before that babysitter kill us both," ryuga replied

As ryuga and ryuto was about to go home, a beast ambushed and grabs them in the tail, ryuga tries to escape but it was worthless, the beast that capture them was a giant vampire bat, bigger than them, maybe the size of a big dragon,

" who are you!? Where are you taking us!, let us go!," ryuga cried

" hey! No question! No buts! Or I'll suck your blood out of you!" the other bat taunted

Ryuto was too scared to talk a single word, so ryuga whispered to him

" don't worry ryuto, just keep calm.. I'm here, ok ," ryuga whispered

Ryuto nodded, and they flew till day and night.

in the morning, ryuga sees his friend owl named caesar, he was also been captured

not for long , they reached the place that the bats take them

it was a gigantic cave, there they saw many giants bats and some few beasts, soon they were dropped on the ground. Ryuga huddled his brother and informed him to stay together, then a bat yelled:

" listen up you two! You are about to met the president, so keep your manner and bow to the glorious leader, now here he comes!,bow properly!," the bat ordered

Ryuga and Ryuto followed what they are asked to, not for long, a big shadow appeared, when ryuto looked up, he saw a big, gigantic bat standing in front of them, ryuga told ryuto to calm down.

" well, well, what do we have here? Two young dragons for today, welcome to the hell kingdom, will you please follow me," the big bat then turned back.

**Hell kingdom? but i thought it's legend...i have to get out of here before something happens to us, damn! i should've listen to that babysitter!** ryuga wasn't sure where they'll take him, but he better follows

inside, they discovered that the bats have kidnapped all the baby animals and turn them to slaves, the animals are told to make weapons , burn coals , some of them are hurt by the bats for not doing a good work, ryuga and ryuto can't hold to see this madness any longer, finally, they reached in a place where they saw baby animals are told to march by the guards, ryuga and ryuto are told to do the same, they all marched, then, a big bear comes from the side,

" silence, you worms! welcome to the hell kingdom, where you are trained to become the strongest from all kingdom, i am the commander of the hell kingdom, fury, and served lord hades!, in this kingdom, you are trained as soldiers or some of you would be slaves, "

All the animals protested while the commander and the other soldiers try to keep it down, suddenly, there was a loud roar, all of the animals were stunned and the soldiers bows upon seeing the beast that roared, it was a big chimera.

" i am nerissa, the jeneral of this kingdom and served the lord hades, i know right know you all miss your families, but soon enough you'll understand, this kingdom will become your new home and new family,"

All of sudden, a young pegasus complained ," this kingdom is not our new family! Let us go!", with this, the jeneral jumps and face the helpless foal, " well, what's this?, young foal don't waste my time! Go ahead with this talk!", ryuga and ryuto rushed to help the young pegasus, " you better leave him be!," ryuga replied, " yeah, leave him!," ryuto added, " ooh, what a brave two dragons, how touching, you three will stay together from now on, as SLAVES!," nerrisa replied as she told the guards to take them away, " if you three can keep your manners, we can make a soldier of you..," nerrisa added.

" how about my friend?,"

" oh...where is he then?"

" caesar!"

" owlet..that one says you're his friend..would you like to join him?,"

but caesar lightly rejects to follow ryuga and went to be a soldier

* * *

Chapter 2: The escape

The next thing, three of them were told to burn coals and to collect fires, " thank you, guys.., you know, you two don't have to do this for me, you two should go on become a soldier," the young pegasus thanked, " it's ok, we will never be with those soldiers, but hey, friends do protect each other," ryuga replied, " by the way, what's your name?," ryuto asked the horse, " oh sorry about that, i'm ginga hagane, from pegasus clan, i was captured when i was playing around in the mountains," the horse replied, " i'm ryuga, from draco clan, and this is my brother, ryuto, we were captured when we're hunting on a deer," " you two seems different from each other..," ginga replied, picking another coal to burn, " i was a chinese dragon like my father, while ryuto looks like our mother, an european dragon, except i have a dark red ear on the left, while he's on the right,"

meanwhile, caesar received training from nerissa and he did the best from the other soldier in which nerissa suprised and told him he was obedient and disciplined, in which caesar pleased and was told he can never lie to nerissa

back to the three friends

while the three were chatting, they saw a big badger accompany some baby animals and send the babies away with two big eagle, " hey, let's check out if that badger can help us get out of here," ryuga, ryuto and ginga begin to sneak out and talk to the badger, the badger notices them, " i hope you two need my help, i can help you get out of here," " really? But aren't you a soldier in here, madam?" ryuto asked, " no, i disobeyed them and i feel that this is not right and i try to help these slaved animals And returned them to their family, so, i call my two eagle friend to help these animals, almot 50 animals i've saved and i've done it for 7 years," the badger explained, " so can you help us?," ginga asked, " oh course dear, now c'mon let's go before the guards and nerrisa sees us!," so, they made their way and meet the two bald eagle, tsubasa and yuu, " thank you madam, what's your name?," ryuga asked, " beige, but just call me auntie...now go, tsubasa and yuu will guide you to your homes," beige replied, as soon as they're about to get out, a loud screech was heard from the back and two owls attack tsubasa and yuu, nerissa arrived with a growl, " seems we have a traitor right here...," tsubasa and yuu were busy fighting the owls, " let this children go, nerissa!," beige begged, " heh, to think that you can get away with this i don't think so!," nerrisa pounced beige and began a fight, " nee-san! We have to get out of here!," ryuto cried, " but what about aunt beige?, we can't just leave her here!," ginga replied, tyuga sees caesar behind nerissa and told him to get out with him, but caesar again rejects ryuga and told him the hell kingdom was now his 'home',

" never mind me! Run kids! Run!," the three began to fly away, but fury, the commander, blocked their way, ryuga begin to attack fury and the two followed, the three headbutt fury and shove him off a cliff and kills him, the three began to fly away, nerissa was furious and tries to catch them, but tsubasa and yuu kicked her from grabbing ryuto's tail.

" go kids! Go! Go to the sea of Aegean and tell the star kingdom!" tsubasa cried, the three heard him and fly as fast as they can, but nerissa ambushed the two eagles down and hit them with beige and the three fell off the cliff, nerissa told her three owls to catch them, and nerissa followed. " Guys! You better fly faster cuz three owls are following us and...so did nerissa!," ginga cried, the three fly faster, ginga kicked a stone to hit the owls, nerissa clawed on ryuto's leg,"c'mon guys! I see a hole that can fit through us!," ryuga cried, the three went into the hole, luckily, the hole only fit for them and one of the owl was stuck, the three escaped, only to angered nerissa.

" man, that was close! I thought i'm gonna get my wings rip off," ginga sighed, " well, now that we've escaped, what are we gonna do now nee-san?," " we need to find the sea of Aegean and to seek the star kingdom,"

meanwhile in the hell kingdom

" fury's death was unfortune, and we shall avenge his death," nerissa commented,

" wait nerissa, we shall wait till the time has come for the black sun to be revived and we need to collect as many dark coals which contains all the star fragments for nemesis to absorb the stars , soon, as the black sun has revived, we'll declare a war to the star kingdom and it's up to the soldiers to drag our enemies to our plan, we'll use the ceberus as the last weapon and the main ones are soldiers and devils,"

then a black wolf which was wearing the star kingdom battle armor ,replied " i understood, my lord, i'll complete the plan as fast as i can, but, the western kingdom and the sky kingdom...those will be mine,"

" you have my words..," hades replied

"listen up soldiers! We need to gather all the coals as fast as we can, till the next full moon!"

* * *

Chapter 3: The Journey

The three friends reached on a mist forest, ryuga spotted a big, plump rabbit, " hey, you guys hungry?, watch this!", as ryuga catched the rabbit, a lion cub comes out of the bushes, " hey! Nice hunting! You should be proud of yourself, catching a rabbit that already been caught!," " wait, you hadn't caught it!," ryuga protested," mm! I was very close, one might say i was this close," ryuga accidentaly let the rabbit escape, " ah, perfect," " ahem!" ginga tried to break the arguement. " ah, an ambush! Well i bet you didn't count on this!," the cub starts digging, " i'm sorry, we didn't mean to take your rabbit," ryuto apologized, " it wasn't his rabbit," " yes it was," the cub keep digging, " we were just looking for a place to hide and rest," ryuto continued, the cub pooped his head out of the hole he dig, " in which order?," " what do you mean?," ryuga asked, confussed, " did you need to hide first or rest first?" " what difference does it make?" , " huge! If you need to hide first, i'd say you were in big trouble, but if resting is in your mind, i'd say your situation wasn't as dire," the cub explained, " we're on our way to the sea of Aegean," " oh really? Hmph! Three little animals will never reach the sea! But, there is scary beasts out there, if the giant griffin don't make a quick lunch of you, then the giant snake will!, and if the giant snake didn't caught you...then a sea monster wait in the sea, and as you fly by they-," " our request remains the same, lion..," ryuga cut the cub's talk," do have any place to rest? My brother's leg is hurt," ."Name's kyoya tategami, the den is this way...," kyoya takes the three inside, " you know what they call animals who travels towards the sea? ", kyoya asked, " no...," " LOST! Haha,"

All of sudden, a big phoenix came inside carrying a snake , " oh, hellios! We've got company!"kyoya explained, " dinner is served and she will not stop talking!," ryuga and ryuto knows the snake, which was their babysitter, " , it's me ryuga!" Mrs sliver was excited and told them that she's been sarching for him everyday and protested to be snatched by helios, which helios complained, ryuga introduce his new friend, kyoya, helios and ginga, kyoya explained that the three are going to the the sea of Aegean and to seek the star kingdom.

" oh no, ryuga, you and ryuto have to go back your mother is so worried"

" no, , we have to save the draco and the whole clan from the rule of the hell kingdom and the only way that can save us is the star warriors!" ryuga explained

" an adventure afoot!, danger, intrigue, the stuff of songs!" helios pulled out his lute

" oh no..,not the lute!" kyoya begged

" but such things have no effect on me...for i am a poet as much as a warrior..," and helios started singing a wierd poet, but it sounds like a song a little...

" right, well..sounds like we've got a long journey, so... , ...look, you know it's what mom would want.."

" that's why i'm coming with you..,"

" what?! No! Please, do not leave us here..," helios cried

" yes, you're the first new souls we've seen in eight moons..," kyoya explained

" if i have to hear anymore of this ridiculous jokes-,"

" well, if i have to hear him play one more quote-unquote 'song'...i'm gonna tear my soul out!" kyoya interrupted

Ryuga , ryuto, ginga and Mrs. Sliver try sneak out but was stopped by kyoya

" please don't go..do you even know the way to the sea of Aegean? Well..helios knows the way...,"

" Of course i know the way! We're off to the sea of Airgeon!.."

" ummm...it's Aegean..,"

With kyoya ride on ginga and on helios lute , the 6 animals began their journey to the sea of Aegean.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Destination

The team continue the journey after taking a rest for one night, in their journey, a flock of crows followed them, ryuga was suspicious

" ya know, i think that crow is following us.."

" yes, i've had my eye on him for a while..," helios eyed one of the crows

" You know what an animal say when it was pecked by a crow?," kyoya asked

" oh really kyoya must you-,"

" OW! Watch it stupid crows!," ryuto cried

" that's right...OW!," kyoya also being pecked

" hey! Get out of here!," helios tried to scare off the crows

One of the crows pecked his leg and helios didn't notice something was snatched from him

" that is it! Come back here you pesky crows!," helios shouted

" helios! Your lute!,"

" oh, let them have it, great zeus! Finally it's gon-OH NO!,"

" oh yes!,"

" !"

The team chased the crows but the crows keep passing the lute to one another to make the team hard to snatch the lute

" the're too fast!" ryuga yelled, trying to chase the crows

" i'll get you closer. We're going to lock talons!," helios explained

" what!?"

" trust me! I know what i'm doing! "

" yeah! But have you done this before?!"

" No! But i've always wanted to try it! Hold on!"

Helios then grabs ryuga's claws , rolled and push him up away to speed him up

" AAAAH! !," ryuga finally caught the lute in save haven and landed on a mountain

" get out of here! Begone!," helios scared the crows away

" , are you alright?," asked ryuga, panting

" quite a ride! Let's do that again!" the snake replied, dizzy of the chase

" Dragon, you surely can fly..,"

" thank you..., Helios," ryuga thanked

" well...here we are..the sea of Aegean,"

The view from the top was beautiful, the sunset was bright and the sea was shining like a clear glass, and the sea was a huge one

The team was relaxing a bit from the chase when a voice was heard

" The band! Your arrival twice foretold, twice foretold trespassers would land on my shore!,". It was an echidna, his spines were blue and orange coloured, not like an ordinary echidna and he holds a wooden stick with carvings around them

" look, we mean you no harm..," ryuto replied

" yes, twice foretold as well..,"

" we've flown a long way..," ginga added

" also foretold,"

" and we're very tired," kyoya replied

" foretold!"

" i know, lion cub, now, state your desire, dragon"

Before ryuga can explain, ryuto cut the talk, by asking if the echidna knows all of them, then how come the echidna doesn't know ryuga's desire, the echidna scolds that ryuto would the one who doubts, which annoyed ryuto much

**Mom said _guided by the spines of the echidna_**

" wait! Are you the echidna?," ryuga asked

" yes, i am the echidna..,"

" they say that your spines can guide us ,"

" they are and they will.., fly and follow the stars of draco, now go!,"

The team was about to fly but they weren't sure if they can, the echidna suggest the problem,

" when the time has come the band should become a family! And a family need all of its members to protect each other!," the echidna begins with helios

Helios, the warrior, fine, strong and noble

Kyoya tategami, the tracker, a smart one

Ginga hagane, the healer, the wise and carring

Ryuto, the navigator, who doubts ( in which annoys ryuto a lot )

And Ryuga, the leader, whose spirit is strong and of course the heart

" all come this far, protecting each other, now go! Go! Look into the sky and fly!"

The team, which was now called ' The Band ', flies away and thanks the echidna

The echidna shouted to remind ," remember! When your spirit has weaken, your soul will gone! You're half way there!

" what does he saying?,"

" we're half way there! Oh yeah! There's gonna be a breeze!,"

The band was close to their destination when they caught a big hail storm

" we're lost!, i can't stand this storm!,"

" we have to find the island!,"

" we're in the mist, the kingdom must be on the other side!, i can feel it with my spirit!," ryuga tried to face the storm

" your spirit?! Does anyone else have any more solid information about how much further it is!?," ginga asked

" ginga! Why are you flying like that?," helios asked above

Kyoya, whose riding on him, noticed his wings are frozen

" well...goodbye..." ginga begin to fall down, kyoya also fall but ryuto caught him, helios was pushed back, no one are busy facing the storm, ao ryuga flies down to save ginga, when he reached down, ginga was nowehere to be found and must have drowned in the fierce sea waves

" ginga...ginga...oh, no...ginga..,"

Suddenly, a big ice dragon appeared before him, and ryuga saw the dragon carrying ginga on his claws, saved, ryuga was suprised and was approached by another ice dragon, which was a female, she asked ryuga and his team to follow her, not for long, they finally reached the star kingdom, ryga can't believe his eyes, he finally reached the place he really wanted to go and his mother's story was true.

* * *

Chapter 5: The truth

The band was welcomed inside and both ryuga and ryuto were asked how did they manage to get here, the two ice dragons were the king and queen, ryo and rena. There's also the owl , a blacksmith, brown. The assistant , a chinese dragon like ryuga only female, yuriko , the commander, a black wolf, daidoji , a brown old eagle, who was scratching like a mad chicken, gemma, the author and many other

" it beggars believed to think that these brave dragons would fly here by themselves...to spin a fairytale, does lord doji feel otherwise?,"

The black wolf speak wisely that hades is not a myth, that hades is building an army of baby animals, and is planning to conquer the world with magical star fragments and also to revived the black sun, nemesis

Gemma suddenly chuckled doji's words, which doji ask him if his notion strike gemma as amusing, which the old eagle replied it harshly, doji is mocking gemma that he is weak in battle, which maked the old eagle furious, the king manage to stop them and explain that they're here to seek the truth.

" The truth!?.. I told you the truth..the hell kingdom...exist..they've kidnapped me and dozens of animals from our home..they want enslave us all and rule our world without pity..yes, the only proof i have are my words..but words were the only proof i ever had that you were real...and still i believed...," ryuga explained it with truth that makes all believes him, and so did the old wolf, but doji cut the talk and ask the king to continue his search and rescue chaw, which was scheduled to leave on a routine survey during the next full moon, but the king ensures him to leave to see if ryuga's words was true, with that the discussion is dismissed.

Ryuga and ryuto watched doji and his two soldiers went to the mission,

" nee-san...,we did it..,"

" yeah, yeah, i guess we did...i just hope doji find the baby animals,

Suddenly, gemma appeared beside them, respect them and told that they have made this way just for the truth, he then jumped away.

" he's one strage eagle...," ryuga explained

" i think he might be missing a few talons-

" and a good bath..gross old eagle..you'll want to stay out of his chaw if you asked me...," yuriko added, appearing behind them

Yuriko reminds them that the're late for dinner, ryuga and ryuto followed her and went to dinner

" ahem, now, the queen instructed me to give you a lot a rundown on the way we do things here..during your basic trainning-

" wait..basic training..," ryuga asked

" you don't just become a warrior overnight, it takes years and years..only our absolute best are chosen to be-

" but wait, who are you?," ryuto asked, disturbing her

" are you going to keep interupting me? Now, if, however unlikely, you do have talents...you'll be tapped, or selected for a specialized chaw or squardron..there's navigation, healing, search and rescue, blacksmitting, weather interpretion, colliering, i expect to be placed in the navigation chaw myself, name's yuriko by the way...," yuriko explained with a wink which ryuga falls for it, and ryuto rolled his eyes

And ryuga goes to see his friends, and joined their dinner.

They have a good time the next day, they study blacksmithing, navigating, and many things they learn in the kingdom

Back in the hell kingdom

Hades was giving speech that night," my soldiers, my sons, many of you have heard of me whispering in the late night but i asure you , i am not a myth..i am real and i stand before you with one simple truth : The strong shall rule the weak, long ago, i was viciously attacked by the coward lize of steel, to defending that truth! Now i wear this mask that will conceal my scars, but the metal is strong!, it is the symbol of the dark strength and resolve..it is time to set a fire that would consume all the the animal kingdom and take back what is rightfully ours! Because we are darkness! We are the strong one! And i am the mighthy hades!"

The soldiers were chanting the word hades and hades chuckles

* * *

Chapter 6: The trainning

It was night, ryuga was visiting the kingdom's library, reading a book called _**" The Chronicle of the Battle of the Moon**_** Claw", **gemma suddenly appeared.

" doing some readings, heh?,"

" yeah, it's the Battle of the Moon Claw...you know, this is my mom's favourite story..she used to tell it to us all the time..,"

" well, your mom had good taste in authors...you enjoying it?,"

" honestly, it's not at all like my mom told it..,"

" no?,how did she tell it?,"

" well, mom always made it seems so heroic..you know, like a great victory, well, these chronicles, i mean, the battle just sounds like-

" like hell..., c'mon boy, it's almost night, you've got a big day tomorrow, i'm gonna teach you how to master the flying technique...," gemma finds some centipede and eats it.

It was raining heavily the next day, the storm is grumbling and the sea waves were angry, the band, yuriko and gemma were training in the rain, all of them are trying their best, kyoya just sit inside the kingdom's palace, enjoying his chicken drumsticks,

" feel the gutters! The currents in the rain! Feel it! Fear it! Goodytalons!"

" goodytalons? He could have at least given us a vocabulary list..," yuriko replied,

" now, this is the way to learn!," the old eagle replied,

The thunder and rain keep continue and making the team hard to fly, the current begin to get stronger

" oh yes! This is exactly how i want to learn! My wings are so f***ing wet," ginga tries to speed up more

The eagle continues to cheer the team, " the air currents warm in different ways, you see...,from the sky to the ocean, you can't fight 'em!, you have to feel them with your spirit!,"

Gemma saw a big whirlpool and ensures ryuga to master it, ryuga went inside

As ryuga was inside, he tried to control his flying, feel the currents, he feel his spirits around him and his veins, he was begining to master it when suddenly he lost control of his flying and is ready to fell into the angry ocean, gemma quickly rescue the young dragon from drowning and told him to come to his hollow.

Meanwhile doji was in his mission with his two soldiers, they saw the animals whom were slaved, and their sufferings

" Holy Zeus!, Lord Doji, the boy was right, the animals we must rescue them!,"

" caution, we musn't rush in blindly, we don't know what we're up against,"

Suddenly, a small vampire bat comes above them and flies somewhere

" follow that bat, i'll wager we'll discover the full extent of their plan,"

Doji and his soldiers follows the bat

" hold!"

Doji looks around and think of the plan, he saw two soldiers in the front and one in the mountain

" i'll take out the up one, you get the two down on the platform,"

The two soldiers attacks the two soldiers and find out that the two enemy was a puppet doll, all of sudden, a big bear appeared beind them and kills the two soldier.

Back in the star kingdom

Ryuga was in gemma's hollow, watching him writting something

" i don't know what happened..." ryuga said suddenly

Gemma was just wandering around doing his writtings, didn't know what himself was doing

" we flew a great way out of here and it was nothing like that," ryuga added

" you've got no reason to worry, dragon boy..i confess, i guided you into that twister whirlpool on purpose, i wanted to test your warrior spirit..you were exemplary,"

" exemplary..no,no,no, i nearly had my tail ripped off, you know, my head said to do one thing while my spirit was saying to do another," ryuga explained

" and you trusted your head...that's when you failed," Gemma replied, marking his signature in the end of the book

Ryuga knows the mark sign and ask him if he was the one who wrote **_'The Chronicle of the Battle of the Moon Claw'_ ** in which gemma said he wrote it

From here, ryuga asked if gemma was his hero, Lyze of Steel, which is proven to be true and asked him why he goes with the name of gemma, gemma explained that all the animals in the kingdom know who he was and his days as Lyze are well behind him and that battle is a distant memory.

" why didn't you tell me?,"

" what difference does it make what i call myself?"

" because Lyze of Steel was my hero...,"

" yes, well, fancy it must be hard meeting your hero...and seeing that he's real and not a myth..,"

" you're just not-

" what did you expect?! An evil hades with swords and his powers, the moon rising behind him?"

Gemma then shows his injured eye to ryuga

" well, this is what it looks like when you've actually fought in battle, it's not glorious, it's not beautiful. And it's not even heroic, it's merely doing what's right, and doing it again and again, even if someday ,you look like these!"

Suddenly the sound of the kingdom's gong was heard which means there's a troule coming on

" Doji is back!,"

" quickly, some help here, these two young eagle needs attention," doji replied

The animals in the kingdom gathered to see his situations, ryuga, and ryuto followed in the main hall

" hey! What happened?," ryuga asked yuriko

" Lord Doji found two injured eagle in the beak , it looks like he's hurt, i think he battle with some of those hell soldiers, you know...i didn't really believe you before..., yuriko explained

" well, that's ok, you know, i really didn't believe myself either..," ryuga replied

Ryuto cried suddenly," nee-san come fast it's Tsubasa and Yuu!,"

" Tsubasa..Yuu...! Excuse me, let me pass! Let me through!,"

Ryuga sees the two fatally wounded, tsubasa injured his eye and yuu broke his left wing and some scratches were there, they're close to death

" do you think you can help them?," ryuga asked the queen

" we'll do our best, ryuga, just pray for them..," the queen ensured

Ryuga was worried for them, they have saved his life and now they're close to death

The king and queen makes a meeting instantly

" the battle was ferocious, i was lightly wounded, thank god, but the others...,"

" Lord Doji, can you estimate the number of animals whom were slaved?"yuriko asked

" scores than i suspect...there will be many more...,"

" and you believe this is part of a larger plan?" the king asked

" it is certain...your majesty this is no time for half measures..,"

The king sighted and think for a second

" Brown..prepare the battle armor..to arms.."

The warriors are preparing for the epic battle and so did the hell kingdom, having all the star fragments and to revive nemesis in the battle. Hades use his battle equipments and prepares his armies to get ready for the battle.

* * *

chapter 7: The battle

Gemma was preparing for battle when ryuga shows up

" gemma, lyze!,"

" yes, for the second time.."

" listen, i have to go! You have to take me with you!,"

" oh absolutely! A young dragon like you will only last for a few minutes in a battle,"

Gemma give ryuga one of his battle claw

" you can come or stay...tend your two friends and do some real good...and what do i know..i'm just an old eagle,"

Gemma follows the other soldiers and went to the battle

Ryuga and ryuto are accompanying the two eagle who were still in coma

Meanwhile, the star soldiers have reached the hell kingdom, and quietly sneaking inside, they didn't know that one of their soldiers are up to something, hades was quietly enjoying the game, and has prepared for the traps

After a minute, the two eagles wake from their coma

Ryuga asked how they survive the fall, when they fall, they luckily get their wings controlled and try to save Aunt beige, unfortunately, Aunt beige was killed by two owls and they ended up fighthing the two owls, they were caught and was brutally injured by nerissa, and was brought here by doji

From their explaination, ryuga realised that doji was working with the hell kingdom and was a traitor and a spy, with this he call his team and yuriko to help him rescue the star soldiers before it's too late.

By following the draco constellation and yuriko's excellent navigating through stars, they reached the hell kingdom, there kyoya relised that the battle has begun

" nee-san! Look!,"

There was a dark purple sparks, as the team reached there, they're too late, the star fragments have revived the black sun, nemesis, and trapping the star soldiers with it's dark power, paralyzing the soldiers while hades, nerissa and doji enjoy their victory

" oh doji..., what is it? Is it feel different? When you see the consiquence of your betrayal?," nerissa asked, pleased with his deed

" must be painful inside...,"

" of course..they have no spirit to stand the power of the star fragments and nemesis'...now your majesty...,"

" it would be cruel to wait for them much longer...finish them..,"

Nerissa ordered the bats to finish the sky soldiers

" well, we can't just stand here and let them roaring in pain...can't we?

" no you don't understand...when we're in the hell kingdom ,we saw what the dark power do to animals...they'll do something terrible to your spirit," ginga explained

" this is the power of nemesis...of course!," yuriko added

" wait...you know these powers, yuriko?,"

" they paralyze your spirit until you're out of power and die..,"

Ryuga was thinking of something, he saw that the main power source of nemesis is the big dark prototype ball behind it in a cave and the only way to destroy it was to stop the prototype with his fireball, but first, he have to cross the raging dark fire which was a powerful fire inside the cave

" umm...helios..we got bats in here," kyoya explained

" not to worry...i can kill thousand of bloodsuckers!,"

" well, how about there's million of them?,"

" well..c'mon!,"

Before they can go, yuriko stops them

" wait! A sec! Just wait! Ryuga, what is it?,"

" the prototype...the dark fire..that's it! I think i know the way to free the star soldiers!,"

" but nee-san..you just can't fly through dark fire!,"

" listen ryuto, i need to trust my spirit, helios, can you take care of the bats?"

" as fast as we could..but be careful..,"

" ryuga.."

Before ryuga can answer, yuriko gave him a kiss and ensures him to be careful

Ryuga begin to fly towards the cave as the others were approaching the bats

" umm...helios, i think we are going to battle together..you'll have to sing the best battle song ever...,"

" what?!"

" no, i'm serious i want to hears one! Give us the most inspiring battle song ever!,"

" brilliant idea kyoya!..ahem,"

**_Into battle we do match, no match it is...we're going to die!_**

" what! I thought that was inspiring!,"

" no much to talk! Welcome to the battle! Ha!,"

**_a nasty scary death that will come to us_**

**_Even that our guts are ripped off!_**

" No! No! You told us you bring all of the star soldiers!," nerissa complained

" they are not soldiers!,"

"ryuga..," a young owl replied

" they have no chance to win against the bats...but still..i don't think we can trust you anymore doji..," hades replied

" no..no,no, you promise me...you promise me i will be the king of the sky kingdom!"

Before doji can continue, the vampire bats killed him

" you're wrong doji! You should've known! There's just only one room...for one king...,"

Ryuga was flying inside, he feel his spirit and dove inside the dark fire..

He feel the currents around him, it was hot , but he try to keep his balance and continue his flight, as he trusted his spirit and courage inside him and his pirit burned his heart into a heart of courage, as he was using his spirit to pass the fire, he saw the prototype and dove inside a big cave, he use his big fireball and strikes it, the prototype exploded and ryuga gets out from another hole and crashed himself inside the dark cage, paralyze him, but gemma supports him and was proud of his deed, the star fragment inside nemesis has gone, letting the dark cage released and killed nemesis, the sky soldiers stands and gets ready for the next battle, yuriko and the teams have scare the bats off

" c'mon ryuga! That was just an exemplary..but we're not finished yet boy!," gemma supported

" Hell soldiers attack! Crush them! Before they can recover!" hades ordered

The hell soldiers which was lead by nerissa went to the next battle

" star soldiers...we must swore our oath! To battle!," the king supports

" ryuga, i need you to stay here with your friends...and guard these baby animals,"

The star soldiers and helios are ready for the battle against the hell soldiers

As they met, they started clashed, the battle was great and epic

Not for long, ryuga spots a dark barn owl..he looks closely, with his great suprise, it was his friend, Caesar

" oh no..,"

ryuga flies off to the battle to save caesar

" Ryuga, Ryuga!" yuriko shouted

Ryuga battles some soldiers when caesar strikes him from his back and push him off into a burning forest

Caesar was angry and hit ryuga triple time

As the soldiers were battling, gemma arrives to fight hades

" legendary lyze of steel...once again it just come down just you and me...now i can take my revenge..for this..," hades replied

" heh...you should've thank me..It appears to be an improvement!,"

The two great warrior clashed together until hades was knocked down

As gemma check his situation, nerissa appeared and fights him

Meanwhile, ryuga was battling caesar in the fiery forest, caesar was full of hatred towards ryuga and kicks ryuga triple times

" your precious warriors are finished, ryuga...the hell kingdom will win and hades will take his rightful place as ruler of all kingdom...so..it's gonna be glorious!,"

Ryuga kicks him in the body and caesar crashed himself on the ground

" 'glorious?' no the hell kingdom are monsters! you saw what they were doing, they're beating other animals and they would turn them into slaves!"

" you're just weak ryuga..still living in your dreams...,"

" no my dreams will make them stronger caesar, they lead me into the star kingdom..,"

" ha ha ha, there won't be any pity..because there are no star soldiers left after today..,"

caesar tried to rammed ryuga, but ryuga jumps

" i don't understand...how could you join the hell kingdom after what they did to us...,"

" after what they did to us? They believe in me like no one else ever had! Hades said that the strong will triumph..the broken will taste their own misery...and honor...honor is just another word for weakness!,"

"no caesar...i know you don't really think that!"

" then you don't know me...AT ALL!,"

The two clashed for the last time and ended up crashing into a tree, ryuga luckily holds a big branch and his other claw to grab caesar's talons, caesar has broke his left wing and was unable to fly

" ryuga..my wing's broken..help me up..."

The big branch was about to break and ryuga pulled caesar with all his might

" c'mon ryuga...i'm your friend,"

ryuga pulled harder and caesar holds another branch, with all sudden, caesar tried to murder ryuga by pulling his claw that grabs his talons and manage to break ryuga's branch, but ryuga let his claw go and caesar broke his own branch and begins to fall down

" AHHHHH!,"

" Caesar! No!,"

But it was too late, caesar has fell into the fire, enraged by caesar's 'death', ryuga hold a burning branch and went to save gemma before the old eagle was murdered too, gemma was helpess and was attacked by the two, before Hades can kill gemma, ryuga arrives and attacks the evil king, but hades descends and attempt to kill the young dragon

" i won't letting you hurt one more soul!"

" oh you're not letting me...oh, what a pity to waste for such a strong young and confident dragon..."

" no...ryuga..."

" oh...so you know this sad, old eagle..."

" he's my teacher...my hero.."

" well, your hero can teach you one last lesson about darkness strength...by letting you watch him DIE!"

"NOOO!"

Ryuga descends and battles the leader into a battle, nerissa watched the two fighting, unaware of gemma, pushed her off a cliff, hades destroys the branch and kicks ryuga, letting him crashed into the ground, hades has a chance to kill ryuga, ryuga saw a sharp edged stone , grabs it and burned it with fire, hades rammed ryuga and there was a slight silence, gemma thought ryuga is done, but ryuga succeed pierced the leader through the heart, killing him in the process, enraged, nerissa was forced to escape and vanished into the dark

" Ryuga...you did what was right...and you did it well...it seems we have to amend the chronicles, heh?"

_**As it was the old ages, so it was new, the star kingdom uphold their oath...they make strong to weak, mended the broken...and when the sun shine that morning...all can say that they have vanquished the evil...**_

As ryuga and ryuto landed on the star kingdom, their mother, tsubasa, yuu and approached and congratulate them

" we are so proud of you two..."

" mom, the story...they're real.."

" you two made them real, my boys..."

_**As it was the time for celebration, that the small band now stood before it's king and queen..as young soldiers...and ready finally with all their heart to protect that ancient oath: to make strong to weak, mended the broken and vanquished the evil...as all we know, nerissa escaped...and caesar...well caesar was never found...**_

Now, with the hades' cursed red eyes...caesar looks at hades metal mask...and be the next leader of the hell kingdom..

* * *

Do you guys enjoy it? if you enjoy, review!

i think i'm gonna make Galaxy Wars 2...

well, just wait for the next story...


End file.
